Bird Watching
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: TFA. They were tiny. They had these fluffy, snowy white feathers. And they keep saying, "Who?" Prowl/Jazz. Birthday gift/request for Speedstreek360.
1. Chapter 1

**Bird Watching CH. 1**

**Disclaimer:** Hasbro owns Transformers, not me. I just own the story

**Pairings:** Prowl/Jazz (TFA verse)

**Warnings:** slash, fluff/cuteness, OOC, and crack

**~OoO~**

"Ya see anythin', Prowler?" Jazz asked, looking around his surroundings.

"No. I don't think the Decepticons were even here at all." Prowl replied, moving a tree aside but does so gently so he wouldn't damage the tree's thick branch apart.

Both ninja bots were out on patrol, making sure that the Decepticons or anything suspcious were found. Right now, they were both in the forest and so far, they didn't find anything at all.

_For once, things are actually quieting down_, the black and gold mech mused and then made his way back to the monochrome colored mech.

"I think we should be heading back to the base. Nothin's been happenin' all cycle." Jazz suggested. "Think the cons might be up to somethin'?"

"I'm not certain, but if they are, we'll be ready." Prowl assured his mate.

The black and white smiled, giving the motorbike a soft, but loving nudge over their bondlink.

But just as the mechs were about ready to shift into their alt. modes, they paused.

"Wait...did ya hear that?" Jazz queried, raising a servo up for Prowl to keep quiet

For a few clicks, both ninjabots waited for a sound to be emitted somewhere, but there was nothing but silence. However, right before Prowl was about to say something, he heard a sound.

_Hooo..._

_Chirr..!_

_Hooo..._

"There it is again," Jazz said, pointing to his left, his helm turning to that direction. "Comin' from somewhere around here. I'mma go check this out."

"Let me come with you, Jazz."

"Tch, ya think I can't handle bein' out here alone? Babe, I got what Sari calls _"the ninja skills"_, so I'll be a'right on my own." Jazz said, smirking a little.

"Well...if you're sure..." Prowl trailed on, still a bit hesitant about leaving his mate alone. Jazz and the rest of the Elite Guard had only been for about 2 weeks and Prowl didn't get the chance to even show his lover around the place a lot like he wanted to. And plus, if anything were to happen with the mech he bonded with vorns ago, the bots who dared to harm Jazz would pay.

"Ain't nothin' gonna happen, Prowler. If I get into any trouble, I'll be sure to com link. ya. Fine with that?"

There was a brief silence between the two mechs, with Prowl thinking over the entire idea of leaving his mate alone out in the woods. But then again, Jazz did finished his training before him, so he would be able to defend himself against a Decepticon or two. And he did say he'd com. link him if there was any big trouble...

A sigh exited from the motorbike's vents before he nodded, giving his mate a little smile.

"Alright, Jazz, I'll let you go. But please don't take long."

Prowl's smile grew a little wider and then leaned forward to press a soft kiss on the sportscar's lipplates.

"See ya in a bit, Prowler." Jazz said, giving his mate a nudge of reassurance and love in the bond link they shared. "Get some rest, too. Ya look like ya need it."

Prowl gave his mate another nod before he walked off, shifting into his motorbike alt. mode and drove his way back to the base.

**~oOo~**

Jazz was right. He did needed the rest. It felt like Prowl hadn't recharged in ages, even though his chronometer told him that it was only around 2 o'clock.

Prowl's systems were running fine, so he didn't feel ill and he didn't need to see Ratchet. But his energy levels were around 20-30 percent so...maybe he was just a bit tired.

At the moment now, Prowl was on the berth he shared with Jazz, lying on his front. His helm was buried in his arms and his visor was completely off. His wings twitched every now and then.

The only few things that can be heard was the soft sounds of the birds chirping and their wings flapping from above the large tree that stood in the middle of the motorbike's quarters. Leaves rustled softly from the cool spring breeze and Prowl's soft breathing was also heard.

When Jazz entered the base about an hour later, he was holding something in his servos but he managed to keep it hidden from the others that were back in the common room, who were asking him what he was hiding.

"Nothin' but a surprise," Jazz told them, with a cheeky smile as he headed down to Prowl's quarters. "Not for ya'll, though. For Prowler."

Sentinel rolled his optics, snorting but stiffened when Optimus gave him a little glare, which caused the blue and orange mech to not make any haughty comments regarding the ninja bots' relationship. The mech could never think before speaking and that only caused those around him to question his processor stability and wonder how he was even in the Elite Guard in the first place.

Jazz entered the quarters and the sight before him made him chuckle.

"Guess he took my advice." He said to himself.

It was cute as to how Prowl was sprawled out on the berth but it was even more adorable when Jazz noticed that one of his wings fluttered a bit as he recharged. He wished there was some way that he could take an image of the scene before him and save it.

Jazz felt a little movement in his servos and he made a soft hushing sound.

"Quiet down, you guys are gonna wake up Prowler." He whispered to his servos.

The only response he received was a little, _"Hooo...?"_

"Prowler. The one I was tellin' ya about?"

_"Hooo...?"_

"Prowl. My mate. Don't ya guys remember?"

_"...hooo...?"_

The sportscar let out an exasperated sigh, glaring down at his servos. "Aw forget it. You'll see him in a bit, anyway."

Jazz looked up, noticing that Prowl was beginning to stir in his recharge. He smiled before he walked over to him, sitting next to him. Jazz reached out to caress his mate's faceplates, rubbing his cheekplates lovingly with his thumb.

He watched as Prowl's visor slowly activated, dimming to a dull blue before brightening to its usual cyan color. Prowl tilted his helm up, smiling lazily up at his mate before he leaned his helm into his mate's gentle touch. As he did this, Jazz could hear his mate's engines purring, almost like a feline.

"Hey," Prowl greeted.

"Hey, yourself," Jazz replied, smirking. "Feelin' aright now?"

Prowl nodded, reaching up to place his servo over on Jazz's servo. "I actually feel a little better now. I suppose I just needed to take a brief recharge for about a joor."

"Well, glad to know that ya took my advice." Jazz said, grinning, albeit a bit smugly. "Also, look at me. I ain't got any dents or scratches on me. I was fine, weren't any trouble at all when you're rechargin' away. That just proves that I do got the "ninja skills"."

The motorbike made a _"Tch"_ sound, rolling his optics behind his visor but his smile still remained on his lipplates nonetheless.

"You are incorrigible, you know that?"

"Isn't that why ya love me?"

"More than anything else," Prowl replied. "Did you ever locate the source of the sound we heard earlier?"

_Hoooo...?_

_Chirr, chirr...!_

Prowl narrowed his optic ridges in confusion, his optics traveling down to his mate's free servo, which was cupped and evidently was hiding something from the opening.

"Ah, make that _sources_." Jazz said, his lipplates shifting into a nervous smile.

Prowl sat up, moving next to his mate. He eyed at him, his visor darkening slightly.

"What exactly did you find...?"

"Uh...well..." Jazz began, his nervousness now showing through his voice. It was very rare to see the sportscar acting this uncomfortable. In fact, Prowl hadn't seen him like since Prowl asked if they spark-bond.

"Jazz..." The motorbike's voice sounded warningly, his lipplates forming into an amused frown. "Open your servo."

Jazz did so, after a few clicks of hesitation and his servo revealed to three little birds.

"I uh, found these little guys."

All three of the birds looked young, very young as they though they just hatched not long ago. They were had they fluffy, snowy white feathers. And they keep saying, _"Who?_", while chirring.

One of them, one that had a couple patches of brownish-black spots looked up at Prowl with its big golden yellow eyes. The motorbike was steadily staring at the small birds in slight bewilderment.

_Chirrup!_

The little bird started to flap its little wings, as though it was very happy to see the black and gold mech. The other two chicks did the same and they were happily hooting and made little excited chirping sounds when they spotted the new but very interesting mech before them.

Prowl raised his gaze to his mate, who wore a wide grin on his faceplates.

"Can we keep 'em?"

**TBC...**

* * *

_A/N: I don't care if this was OOC. I REGRET NOTHING. 8D_

_So, this was a b-day/request for my girl, Streekey. She wanted a fic where Prowl and Jazz taking care a little group of owlets. I think I went a little overboard with this, since my OTP and favorite animal are in the same fic together, hehe. Not sure how many chapters will have, though..._

_Anyway, hope ya like it, babe! Sorry this was uploaded a bit late :C_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bird Watching CH. 2**

**Disclaimer:** Hasbro owns Transformers, not me. I just own the story

**~OoO~**

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"...pretty please with energon fillings on top?"

"For the last time..._no,_ Jazz! We're not keeping them and that's final!" Prowl snapped, as though he was scolding a young sparkling. His arms were crossed on his chest, his visor had darkened even more and he wore a disapproving frown.

The said black and white mech huffed, almost like a pouty sparkling would do, but then spoke up again.

"C'mon, Prowler! They were just so cute, I couldn't just leave 'em out there!" Jazz exclaimed, pointing at the small three birds that were on the berth, chirping and hooting at each other. It was as though they were having a lively conversation with one another, completely unaware of the mechs' argument that was going on.

"Jazz, you can't just go and steal those owlets from their nest. What if their mother comes back and finds that her young is gone?"

As soon as he said that, Jazz's disposition changed again.

"Er...yeah, about that..." Jazz trailed off, twiddling his digits nervously, a habit he had picked up from Sari a few days ago. "See...Blitzwing and Lugnut where there and they attacked me immediately when they saw me. The mother was tryin' to protect her lil' ones from them but...Blitzwing raised his cannon and..."

He paused, not needing to say anymore since he knew that Prowl knew the fate of the owlets' mother.

Prowl's expression softened, his scowl had disappeared and a sullen frown appeared on his lipplates. He glanced at the little owlets, who had now stopped chirping and were silent. Their wide yellow eyes were fixated on the two large mechs. They may have noticed how the two mechs have gone quiet and were discussing their mother.

The motorbike's spark ached slightly at the sight of the owlets staring at him and Jazz.

In one servo, Prowl wanted to decline Jazz's offer and have Captain Fanzone to find the owlets a new home and proper guardians for them.

But in the other servo,...he hated seeing his mate looking so down...it just wasn't like him and seeing a laid back, gregarious mech like Jazz looking so solemn wasn't right. Prowl loved seeing his mate's sweet smile, it was one of the reasons why he bonded to him.

And the fact that the owlets were now motherless shattered his spark completely. No one, no matter what species they were should have to go through that.

The black and gold mech sighed, looking at his mate. Jazz was looking down at the wooden floor, still playing with his digits.

"Alright, Jazz." Prowl finally said, after a couple of clicks of silence. He noticed that the monochrome colored mech had stopped playing with his digits. "You can keep them, but if anything goes wrong-"

He didn't expect the black and white to tackle-hugged him onto the berth, the little owlets out of the way and were in a safe distance away from the two mechs. Jazz's arms were wrapped tightly around Prowl, nuzzling his faceplates against the motorbike's.

"Thank you so much, Prowler! I'll try my best to look after 'em." The black and white mech said. He sat up, now straddling on his mate's hips. "But uh...Prowler?"

"What is it?"

"Um...ya know anythin' about takin' care of...er, what are they called again?"

"Owls, Jazz. Little baby owls." Prowl answered "And...I'm assuming you need my help, don't you?"

"Well, ya know how things work around this planet more than I do. You are the nature expert around here and...well..."

One of the owlets hobbled over to the motorbike's faceplates, chirring questioningly, tilting its head to the side.

_Chirr?_

Prowl was silent for a click or two before he sighed heavily, nodding slowly.

"I suppose I am."

He wasn't sure what he had got himself into but he had the feeling that it probably won't go so well.

**TBC...**

* * *

_A/N: Heh, now the fun will really begin! ;)_

_More to come soon! C:_


End file.
